


Who Needs Rules Anyway

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Multi, Stripper!Rogue, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: It's Bobby’s birthday and John brings him to a strip club.
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Rogue, John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake/Rogue
Kudos: 5





	Who Needs Rules Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in a while. I find myself running out of ideas.
> 
> This is my first fanfic of this fandom so don't hesitate to tell me what you think. 
> 
> Enjoy

The stupid neon signs outside did nothing to catch Bobby’s attention. If anything, they were only going to give him a headache. Although he didn’t exactly know what he was expecting from a place like this. Then again, he couldn’t have known what to expect because he didn’t know where he was going in the first place. It was Bobby’s 22nd birthday and his idiot of a best friend had suggested he take him out to celebrate. Bobby had agreed, expecting a dimly lit bar or a flashy club, but not a strip club.

John had dragged him across the street only to stop in front of the brightly lit building, grinning from ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat and just waiting for Bobby to notice what they were standing outside and say something. Anything. But oh no. What happened was quite the opposite. Once the other man realised where they were, his mouth dropped open in shock. Bobby knew damn well that John had some bad ideas from time to time. Scratch that, a lot of bad ideas. But this had to be the worst by far. The last place that he would ever want to be on his birthday was a strip club and John fucking knew it too.

“John?”, Bobby turned to look at his best friend. John just raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to continue.  
“Why the fuck did you take me to a strip club? I do not want to celebrate my birthday in a place like this!”. John was grinning wider now, if that was even possible. Bobby could see it in his face that he was fighting off the urge to laugh. Prick. He just gave John a look, wanting him to answer his question as quickly as possible before someone actually thought that they wanted to go in there. They couldn’t go in anyway. The only thing that going inside would do is embarrass him and he really didn’t need another reason for John to start laughing at him.

His friend just shrugged and grabbed Bobby by the wrist, pulling him through the door. He was making Bobby stay whether he liked it or not.

If those signs outside weren’t enough to give him a headache, the music sure was. It was loud, really loud and Bobby wasn’t sure how much of this he could take. He glanced over at his best friend once they had sat down, frowning slightly. They were seated near the stage and Bobby had a feeling that John picked those seats for a reason. Hell, he always knew John was a bit perverted but he never would have thought strip clubs were his thing.

John turned to him just as one of the dancers had left the stage. “Don’t look so down. I brought you here for a reason Bobby. You need to loosen up a bit, y’know? Live a little”. Bobby had no answer to that. He just stared at his friend dumbly until a slower song started playing.  
“The next girl you’re gonna see? Her name’s Rogue. I have a feeling you’ll like her”, John yelled over the music, that same smile never leaving his face. Bobby shot his friend a warning look and left it at that. There was absolutely no way that he was getting out of this so why not enjoy it?

The dancer walked down the stage, a sexy sway in her hips. She had to be one of the most stunning women Bobby had ever seen. Her long brown hair was loose and wild, the white streak shinning in the lights. She was wearing a green bra and matching panties and black stilettos that were so high that Bobby’s feet hurt just looking at them. But, God, she was sexy. He silently thanked John for bringing him here because he had suddenly found a reason to stay. And probably to keep coming back.

Rogue had started dancing know, her fluid movements attracting hungry, lust filled stares. There was already tips littered on the stage and the song wasn’t even halfway over yet. Bobby had the urge to add to said tips but he’d never here the end of it from John if he did. But he knew his friend had noticed him staring at her, because that smirk was back again and judging by the glint in his eyes, he was planning something. Bobby just had to hope that it involved him and Rogue.

Bobby would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed when the song ended and Rogue left the stage. He was secretly hoping that she would dance again or come out and look for someone asking for a private dance. Either way, Bobby would be happy. He also couldn’t deny that he just wanted her. He wanted to know her name. Her real name. There was something about Rogue that made him want to know everything about her. He just didn’t know why.

Bobby had only noticed that John was missing way to late. Before he knew what was really happening, John was back in his seat and Rogue was standing right in front of him. She was even more beautiful up close. He was thankful when she started speaking, afraid that his voice would fail him if he tried.

“Your friend said that you were eyin’ me up while I was on that stage. Oh, and that it’s your birthday. So why don’t ya come back with me and I’ll give you the best damn birthday present you’ve ever had?”, Rogue winked at him. Now that he had heard her talk, Bobby was certain he was going to faint. Her voice was sugary sweet and that accent was enough to make him go crazy. John had to give him a punch to the shoulder for him to notice that he was staring. Bobby snapped back into reality and uttered a quick ‘ok’ before being pulled from his seat. John just waved him off, still smiling. After a few steps, Rogue turned on her heel to look back at John.

“You wanna come to, sugar?”

John looked dumbfounded for a second before slipping back in to his cool composure. 

“Sure”

Bobby and John followed Rogue to one of the private rooms. Once they were inside, she pushed them both down onto chairs. Rogue sauntered over to the stereo in the corner, swaying her hips as she went. 

“Any song preference, boys?”

Both men just shook their heads. Bobby still couldn’t believe this was happening, and judging from the way John was looking at him, he couldn’t either. Rogue picked another slower song and began dancing. Bobby was hypnotised by her movements. They was a strange gracefulness to her that he liked. It worked with the slower song and made the dancing more intimate. 

“Remember boys, you can look but ya can’t touch. It’s the rules”. John outright laughed at that. He knew something that Bobby didn’t. 

“There are no cameras in here. And who needs rules anyway?”. Bobby looked around the room and realised that his friend was right. There were no cameras in the room. He found himself worrying at that. It would be much safer for the dancers if they had cameras but he wasn’t going to complain. 

Rogue seemed to think it over for a second before letting out a defeated sigh. Bobby couldn’t help but notice that it was kind of adorable. 

“Fine. You guys can touch me. But it’s only because I think ya’ll are sexy as hell and not a word of this gets outside this room, got it?”. Both men nodded their heads in unison. Rogue sunk to her knees in front of Bobby, a wicked smirk on her lips. She reached forward and unbuttoned his jeans and pulling them down to his knees. Rogue took his cock in her hand, licking a stripe up the underside of it before taking the head into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked. She smiled around him when she heard the gasp Bobby let out. She’s never done this while she was working and it made her more excited than she’d like to admit. 

Rogue took him further and further into her mouth until she felt the tip hit the back or her throat. She continued to Bob her head up and down, relaxing her throat to take Bobby in further. The moans of pleasure and sharp intakes of breath every few seconds were enough to encourage her. Rogue loved this kind of attention and the fact that she’s getting it from two of the hottest guys she’s ever met is so much better.   
Bobby looked over at his best friend to see him stroking himself. He didn’t seem fazed by the fact that he was jerking off to the sight of his friend getting a blowjob from a stripper. The moans and gasps coming from John only fueled Bobby’s arousal. He could feel himself growing closer and closer to the edge, the mix of John’s noises and Rogue’s mouth becoming too much for him to take. 

“Oh fuck! God, Rogue I’m so fucking close. Don’t stop, baby. Please don’t fucking stop”, Bobby moaned out above her, tangling his hands in her hair and pushing her down on his cock further. Rogue just sucked harder, continuing her rhythm until she felt warm cum fill her mouth. She released Bobby’s dick from her mouth with a lewd pop and swallowed. 

She looked over at John to see his release covering his shirt. Both boys were panting heavily. They both looked up at her as she got off her knees. She wasn’t even surprised when the first thing that John said was, “We should do this again some time”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
